Naruto: The Next Generation
by NFTL
Summary: Years into the future Naruto's spell keeping the fox inside him breaks and he is killed. In doing so the 4th Hokage is brought back to life in an evil form. 4 desendants will have to stop him while dealing with problems of their own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fan fiction was written between four different people. We like to call ourselves NFTL. This is our first group fan fiction so please, if you R&R feel free to make it constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the original Naruto manga or anime. We do however own the four main characters' of this story and any story line based off them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1: Hyuga Nikorasu

I was born into the main house of one of the greatest clans that ever lived. I was a Jounin Elite by the time I was thirteen. I was awarded the strongest physical ninja on my Jounin exam and I was part of the greatest four-man cell that ever walked this earth.

I was born the night the demon fox was killed. My mother, Hyuga Hinata was leader of my clan's main house at the time, she and many others fought bravely, but died; I was taken out of my mother by the medical specialist, Haruno Sakura. Although I never knew my mother, I was always told of how much she loved being a ninja. Because of this I swore I would become the best, the best of the best, for her.

After the fifth Lord Hokage died, Uchiha Sasuke was made the sixth. He was one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan. During the battle against the fox demon, his wife was physically paralyzed, no one knows but it is rumored that he killed her, which gave him total control of his Sharinagan eyes; his daughter, Uchiha Annu was part of my four-man cell and also was one of my best friends. It is also said that the man whose body was used to house the fox demon's spirit was once part of Lord Uchiha's three-man cell, I believe his name was Narutako, but I'm not positive; the name is forbidden to say. It is also said that, Lord Uchiha's older brother, Uchiha Itachi was the one to kill the fox demon but it is a fact that he left his daughter, Uchiha Francesuka with his younger brother that night, and never returned.

Uchiha Francesuka, or "Suka", as everyone calls her was the third member of my four-man cell. From what I have heard, Suka resembles her father in every way: she can control the Mangekyou Sharinagan eye, she resembles him, acts like him, and is as talented as him; I also know that if her uncle had not been Lord Hokage, she would have been put to exile. She was the only person to ever beat me in a fight. She's also one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, but she doesn't really act like an average "pretty girl".

The final member of my four-man cell was Hatake Ashurii. Her father was the legendary Hatake Kakashi, and although she possessed no genetic jutsus, she can create jutsus faster than anyone I've ever met. People say she looks like her mother, but I've never personally met her mother. I'm pretty sure she lives in another village, but if she does look like her mother, her mother must be very beautiful.

I began the ninja academy at age six, but by age eight I was already a full fledged Genin Ninja, along with the members of my cell; Uchiha Annu, Uchiha Francesuka, and Hatake Ashurii. We were specially made into a four-man cell because we were "gifted". Together, we passed every exam we ever took with ease and soon, by age nine we were Chuunin. We never failed a mission and because of our age, when we were made Jounin we were kept in our four-man cell.

We were given the most dangerous mission ever issued a ninja.

Written by: N

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: The next three chapters' are based off of the four main character's, at the end of each story we will put either an "N", "F", "T", or "L" so please address your one of those letters.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha Furancesuka

A/N: This fan fiction was written between four different people. We like to call ourselves NFTL. This is our first group fan fiction so please, if you r&r feel free to make it constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the original Naruto manga or anime. We do however own the four main characters' of this story and any story line based off them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: Uchiha Furancesuka

I am Suka, actually Uchiha Furancesuka. I don't know who named me, but no one calls me by my real name. I'm just Suka. I know that I was more or less dropped of here by my father. I live with my cousin and my uncle. The four of us are the last of the Uchiha clan.

I have not seen my father in many years. People tell me I look like him in every way except for a minor few differences. I even wear my headband the same, some say. My hair, for instance, is long black with red streaks throughout. They aren't dark or really all that noticeable, but the ends of my hair are a deep crimson, as though each strand was dipped in blood. I am also missing the evil-looking lines on my face. Other than that, I am his mirror image. He visited me once, and that was when he told me to master the Mangekyou Eye. I didn't really know what he meant, but I would indeed learn. That was also when he gave me his clan ring, which I haven't taken off since. It makes me feel closer to the man I never quite knew.

There are only four people who know of my ability. My uncle Sasuke (only Annu and I can call him Sasuke) found out a while ago. The rest of my cell, Nikorasu, Annu and Ashurii, all found out soon after I mastered it. I had hated all of them back then. My only friend back then died by my hand. Even the best healers cannot mend a broken heart.

We had been on a mission and were ambushed. The other three people were immediately killed, but I was unscathed. It is too painful to say his name, but he was bleeding too much. I was too inexperienced to heal him. I could not watch him die, so I plunged a kunai into his heart. That was one of the only times I have ever cried in my life. No one questioned me when I returned alone covered in his blood. I carried his body with me. I told my cell members shortly after. Annu quickly became very close to me. Cousins closer than sisters, we always try to outdo each other.

My uncle Sasuke found out because when I was training with Nikorasu, I used it on him so that I could win. I am one of the only ninjas to beat him. He stood in his stance and I unleashed my Mangekyou on him. It was stupid, since I had used up a lot of chakra already. He fell to the ground, than fainted. Our great Lord Hokage recognized what I had done. He grasped my shoulders and shook me, screaming, what did you do to him? Where did you learn how to use the Mangekyou? I had to tell him. He sat stone-faced as I told the story. He hugged me, as though he finally understood me a little bit.

I have always loved my family. Annu is like my sister, but I know how other people think. Even my uncle Sasuke cannot look at me as anything other than Uchiha Suka, daughter of the menace Uchiha Itachi. He may have been the greatest ninja ever (in my eyes, despite his turning bad), if he hadn't strayed from the path. They know I won't end up like him or they hope I won't. Now as one of the four remaining members of my clan, I must restore the greatest clan in Konoha.

Even when people tell me that I am accepted, I know that I am not. I never will be. That is why I work hard to master everything I can. I am already the best at genjutsu. Although I long to be best at everything, I cannot allow my lust for power to corrupt me, as it did my great and terrible father.

My uncle Sasuke laughed at me one day as we "bonded". He told me that my looks made me as popular with guys as his and his brother's looks had attracted girls. He had told Annu the same thing, and we discussed it later. Turns out, we had both been so into our training that we hadn't noticed anyone vying for our attention. The only guy I cared about was Nikorasu, and that was because he was my rival. So Annu and I continued to ignore the guys, and when they wouldn't go away, we challenged them to fight. Even without my Mangekyou, I could still destroy them. The four people in our cell were surprisingly advanced.

Ashurii, the last person in our cell, has always envied us. I may be able to kick her tail in genjutsu; she can master jutsus faster than I can throw kunai. That's really fast. I guess we all have a lot to live up to. We all have awesome parents, but none of us know both of them. I have met my father on occasion, but my mother is never spoken of. Nikorasu's parents were both killed in battle. Annu only knows her father, and Ashurii is in the same situation. But we all know about our parents and feel we must surpass them. I had a lot to live up to, but I had to go about it in a different way.

Each of us is well rounded, but we each have specialties. Nikorasu is the best at taijutsu. No one can beat him in hand-to-hand. Annu is awesome as a swordswoman. Her favorite weapon is the kodachi. She and I train all often together. Ashurii, who has no hereditary abilities, is simply the most all-around. She can beat each of us at something. All of us can defeat each other in some way. I cannot be matched in illusionary techniques. I have not needed to unleash my ultimate technique on many people. If I did, the results would be uncertain.

With such a great cell, Nikorasu, Annu, Ashurii, and I, we all have our work cut out for us. I must forge my own name, free from the curse of my father's deeds. I cannot live in the shadow of my father Itachi, nor my Uncle Sasuke, and not of my beloved cousin Annu. Even even my friends cannot beat me. Sooner or later, I will have to walk my path alone. For now, however, it is good to walk the path with my friends. I, Uchiha Furancesuka, must surpass all expectations. It is the only way to clean my hands of the blood of my father.

Written by: F

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: This is our first fan fiction so please be kind. I aslo should announce that we now have an editor who you can refer to just as E.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
